The Mission
by Strawberry9212
Summary: It all started with one single mission but Neji was easily caught in a certain pink-haired medic's effortless web of sin and desire. Now he struggles between surrendering all control to her and the primal, alpha male need to dominate. It definitely doesn't help that he has worthy competition and that she has them all in the palm of her hand. SakuMulti
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

**A/N: Hi hi! Back with another story! This one will be a short one, so don't worry about me forgetting about my other stories, lol. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura was working through some reports when a knock came upon her door. "Come in."

She barely registered that anyone had come in until the butt of a scroll appeared in her line of vision. She blinked as she looked up to see an ANBU in full gear handing her a mission scroll. She raised a delicate eyebrow as she put her pen down and took the scroll from him.

Sakura sighed as she unrolled the scroll to brief herself on the mission. She really didn't need anymore to add to her already impossible workload.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the messy handwriting of the Hokage. By the time she finished it, her hand was already halfway to her face to smack her forehead. Stupid blond Hokage. She did not need him meddling in her already super busy life. He really needed to stop doing this.

She sighed once more before her eyes flicked between the ANBU standing in front of her and the scroll in her hands. Did Naruto at least pick someone she knew?

With a professional eye, Sakura looked over the hand-picked victim and saw that he was extremely stressed and stiff. She shook her head, as a doctor, she needed to do something about it. As a shinobi, she needed to complete the mission given to her.

"Have you read the mission?" From the air of confusion around the man, she guessed that he hadn't read the mission. She rubbed her temples. Oh Kami, he probably didn't even know that he was part of the mission. "Here." Sakura handed him the mission scroll and went back to quickly finish the report she was working on.

She could practically _feel_ the annoyance roll off his being as he quickly looked over the scroll. She smirked to herself, at least she wasn't the only one who was set up.

Silence once again reigned over the office as Sakura quickly but efficiently finished her report. Once done, she dropped the pen and pushed her chair away from her desk. She laced her fingers together and stretched her arms above her head. Arching her back, she gave a small moan of satisfaction when she heard her spine pop and felt it crack in a few places, loosening any stiffness she previously had.

Then she cracked her knuckles and her neck to complete her process of winding down from being hunched over a table for a whole day. Sakura looked up at her partner to see if he was ready to start the mission. She looked over him; according to his body language, it seemed like he was still in shock over _exactly_ what the mission was calling for.

Sakura sighed once more as she organized all the stray papers on her desk and let him get over his shock. She stood up from her desk and stuffed her hands into her white doctor's coat as she waved him over to follow her into the conjoining room.

Opening the door to her right, it revealed a small bedroom with a connected bathroom that she was constantly using more and more as she stayed overnight, too exhausted to drag herself back to her apartment.

Sakura set up some privacy seals after she closed the door behind the elite nin as he mechanically walked in. She huffed in annoyance, it seemed like he wasn't going to comply easily with the mission's objective.

Of all the people possible, why did Naruto have to pick an ANBU? They had as much emotion as a rock. No, not just any rock but a pebble on the side of the road!

"Do I at least know you?" Sakura asked when he made no move to remove his eagle mask. Then she glared at him when he had the _audacity_ to shrug. Did he not know who she was? Did he not know of her severe impatience with ice cubes?! Apparently not!

Sakura let out a sound of frustration as she tried to restrain her hands from wrapping themselves around his neck. To try to preoccupy her hands, she moved to take her coat off and went to hang it up on the coat rack in the corner of the room. She kicked her heels off and sighed in relief as the arch of her heel relaxed.

"Rawr," she muttered under her breath as she went to sit down on the edge of the bed. She leaned back on her hands as she blatantly checked the other shinobi out. Hey, if she had to do this ridiculous mission, she'd rather do it with someone who was at the very least a bit good looking, though she couldn't really tell with that damned mask of his he had yet to remove!

Another reason why she hated the highest rank possible for most shinobi, they were too strict on regulations and rules. Psh, rules were meant to be broken.

Sakura watched as the shinobi stiffened under her gaze. She smirked, he was uncomfortable. Good.

She crossed her legs and though the mask was still firmly in place, she felt his eyes run over her legs. Seems like he was at least a bit interested in completing the mission.

Sakura stood up and slowly strutted up to the shinobi, flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder with her hand. Then she walked around him purposefully and spotted a telltale sign of his identity. Long chocolate locks ran down his back. Hm, so she was dealing with a Hyuuga.

After doing a 360 around him, she stopped right in front of him. Sakura cursed under her breath as she had to tilt her head back a lot to look up at him. Then without warning, she reached up to remove the mask herself.

A hand shot out to grab her wrist just before the tip of her finger touched the mask. She tsked. "Do you want to do the mission or not?" Making it seem like they actually had a choice.

"I really don't care about your rules or regulations. Just let me see who you are." Sakura tried to reach once against but the grip on her wrist prevented her hand from moving an inch.

She clicked her tongue. As she pull her wrist out of his grip, she stepped back. "Fine, if you are so against doing the mission, I'll just tell the Hokage that you were uncomfortable with it."

Then she ignored him as she turned her back to him and unzipped her black pencil skirt and shimmied out of it. Left in just her blouse and black tights, she turned back around to her partner of the failed mission and frowned.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow. So _now_ he was interested? Right when she decided that she was going to take a nap? Screw him. She was going to take her nap.

She already gave up talking to him so she didn't even try. She figured that he'd get the message soon enough. So she rolled her eyes and turned back around and continued undressing. It didn't faze her one bit that there was someone else in the room or that it was someone male. Sakura was a confident girl, and she was confident in her body. One of the benefits of being a kunoichi was that she was always fit, she had no ounce of extra flab on her entire body.

Sakura unbuttoned her blouse and moved to take it off when she sensed that the shinobi had appeared right behind her. She continued removing her shirt and then tossed it to the side. She looked up over her shoulder at the stubborn man. "Yes?" she asked.

She probably looked a bit ridiculous in just waist-high black tights and a black lacy bra with her arms crossed under her chest. Oh well. "What do you want? Wanna actually do the mission now? Then take off your mask, I do not intend to get in bed with a faceless man."

She didn't move or flinch when she felt hands on her hips. She glared at the wall. What the hell was up with this wish-washy man? One moment he says no, the next he says yes.

But now was her chance. With his hands preoccupied, she quickly reached up behind her and snatched off his mask. Whirling around, she let out a gasp at the ivory eyes that stared back at her. It wasn't the fact that they were almost indistinguishable from the rest of the eye but the fact that they were a set of familiar pearls that stared back at her.

She knew him. But she didn't _know_ him.

They were in the same group of friends but rarely ever talked to each other. "Neji?"

In a flash her surprise was replaced with anger. "You little! Ugh! You jerk! I obviously know you! Why didn't you just take your mask off in the first place?!"

She grit her teeth as she hit her fists against his chest. "You infuriating, arrogant–ugh!"

It didn't help that he was smirking down at her. With his hands still on her hips, he pulled her towards him, effectively stopping her fists, trapping them between their chests.

Sakura snarled at him as she tried to push away. She didn't feel like doing the mission anymore! Aurgh! Not with this bastard! Instead of helping her get rid of her stress, he was building it up!

She glared up at him. "Why were you put on this mission?! You don't seem stressed at all!"

Sakura may have hardly spoke to the man but she never shied away from yelling at anyone who pissed her off. She narrowed her eyes even more until they were slits.

Neji's playful visage disappeared after what she said. He sighed, then he let go of her and stepped back. His emotionless mask slid back onto his face.

Sakura's face scrunched up into a 'what the hell' expression. What was wrong with this man?! Bipolar much?

Then it hit her. She walked back out to her office to retrieve the mission scroll that was left forgotten on her desk. She ignored the way his eyes followed her every move. Sakura brought the scroll back into the attached resting quarters and read over it quickly again.

Now she knew why he was assigned this mission.

"How did it happen?"

If it was even possible, Neji got even colder and even more expressionless. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Is this the first?"

His eyes flickered towards her before he looked away. After a few seconds he nodded. Sakura sighed sadly. "The first is always the hardest to deal with."

Sakura threw the scroll onto the bed and walked up to him, careful to be as welcoming and as warm as possible. "I lost my first teammate during the war."

His head jerked up sharply as his eyes met hers. He was confused. All the members of Team Seven were still alive and well. She gave him a sad smile. "No, it wasn't anyone from Team Seven," she said, answering his silent question.

"It was a hastily put together team. I was the captain." She looked down at her fiddling fingers. "And I let one of them die on me."

Sakura clenched her jaw as memories assaulted her mind's eye. It would've been worse if she was with Team Seven and had lost one of the members, but the fact that she barely knew her lost teammate just made it harder to bare. He had entrusted his life to her, for just one mission, and she couldn't even keep him alive to do another with a better captain.

Tears formed in her eyes as she quickly blinked them away. Neji was the one who needed comforting, not her.

She looked up to see Neji with a pained looked on his face. Sakura slowly reached up and held his face. She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone.

At times like this, one needed to be reminded of physical contact, to show that they were still alive and that they had to live on to revenge the lost life.

It started out slow as Sakura wrapped his arms around her and as she wrapped hers around his neck and rested her head against his chest. "It'll be okay. We're shinobi. We taunt death everyday. We spit in its face until, one day, it reaches out to grab us. But by then, we have learned to come to terms with it."

She looked up at him as she tiptoed and kissed him. "It'll be okay."

Small intimate gestures never failed to warm the heart.

He looked down at her, eyes forlorn. Then he asked quietly, unsure of himself, "Really? Will it really be okay?"

She gave him a small reassuring smile and nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. If anyone saw them right now, they would've thought they were lovers.

They were far from being lovers. Apart from the fact that they barely talked to each other, the reason for all the intimacy was far from yearning or showing love.

Sakura was helping Neji reconnect with himself after he blamed himself for his teammate's death. Neji was letting Sakura use his body to wind down from all the stress she was dealing with. All-in-all, it was a win-win situation. Both parties left with their respective worries diminished. Not completely wiped away, but just lessened a great deal. Even then, it was still helped a lot.

Sakura felt the arms around her tighten before she felt a pair of lips on her own. It was his 'thank you' for helping him cope, cope with the great responsibility and depression one felt when one lost a teammate, even if that teammate was only supposed to be a fleeting presence in their life.

Sakura's hands reached up through his long dark hair and her long swift fingers undid the knot to his hiate ite with ease. She pulled it off and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. With one hand hooked around his neck, the other traced his bare forehead. Naruto had kept his promise.

Her hands reached up again to massage his scalp. He hummed in pleasure. She giggled when he started doing his part of the mission and let his hands wander.

With his eyes closed, he saw with his hands as he ran them up and down her sides and brushed them against her bra. Then they fingered the hem of her tights around her waist. He slightly moaned in displeasure when the relaxing massage on his scalp stopped.

Sakura pulled back. "Hold on." She remembered one important fact from the other times she had these destress-therapy missions. Unless she didn't mind having her tights ripped, she needed to take them off by herself. She smirked when she felt Neji's eyes travel down her legs as she took her tights off.

"Is this your first?"

"Hm?" He was too distracted to think for himself.

"Destress-therapy mission?"

"No."

"Ah." Sakura felt a bit disappointed.

"Second."

"Oh." That made her feel a bit better. "Who was your partner for your first?"

"A teammate of mine." Neji's eyes slowly clouded with lust when the tights were finally completely off and left forgotten on the floor. "After a failed mission."

"I see," Sakura murmured as she walked sultrily back over to him and assisted him with taking off his ANBU gear.

One kiss.

"Was she your first?"

Two kisses.

"Yeah." All his armor was off and scattered on the floor.

Three kisses.

Sakura hmm'ed and started working on his belt while purposely brushing her hand lightly against his groin.

Four kisses.

He groaned as he faltered in taking his shirt off. She giggled and helped him pull it all the way off.

Sakura finished undressing him for the most part as his pants pooled around his ankles. She gripped his shoulders, jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Neji easily adjusted to her weight as his hands automatically went to her bottom to support her.

Sakura smirked down at him. Hah! No more looking down at her!

Neji just rolled his eyes and stretched his neck up to kiss her. He stepped out of his pants and promptly threw her onto the bed.

Sakura yelped as she landed on the bed and immediately sat up to glare at him. There was no need to be throwing each other around! If he wanted to be thrown, she would gladly punt him halfway across the village, maybe even all the way across if he begged on his knees!

Neji crawled on top of he and pinned her down on the bed with his body.

Soon, small kisses and light caresses evolved to deep battles of dominance and heavy gropes. Last articles of clothing were shred and finally, bare skin met bare skin.

Moans and groans echoed throughout the room as the most primal need was satisfied. Stress and tension was built up to unbearable levels only to crash down in one big tidal wave of pleasure.

Mission: complete.

Sakura twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger as they laid in a post-coital mess, winding down from being pushed over the edge.

"Tell me," Sakura started. "Tell me what happened."

Last phase of therapy, letting it all out. Pent up emotions resulted from pent up knowledge. Neji complied and whispered what happened. Sakura listened quietly, occasionally whispering sweet nothings to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

He mourned for his lost teammate. She helped him come to terms with it.

Neji let everything out.

She rested for Round 2.

After a moment of silence for the KIA, the battle resumed.

It was a best two out of three. Winner got a massage. A full body massage He won the first round while she was determined to win the rest.

Insults were hurled and limbs were tangled. Teeth nibbled and tongues wrestled. Marks were made and stress was released.

Sakura had to admit, Neji was a formidable opponent, but so was she. Sakura beamed as she came out victor in the second round and the last round became a free-for-all.

* * *

Sakura moaned.

Neji had godly hands.

Sakura was finally content with her stress level as Neji undid nasty knots in her neck, back, arms, and legs.

She laid on her stomach with her head resting on folded arms as Neji thoroughly made her whole body feel like jelly. She moaned again.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Again?" Neji whispered into her ear.

"Not anymore." Sakura swat her hand at him and he pulled back and chuckled.

She laughed to herself as she thought to herself, '_This is the life_.'

Of course, she was still going to pummel Naruto whenever she got the chance. But she mentally thanked him and was grateful for this mission, no matter how ridiculous it was.

* * *

**A/N: *raises eyebrows up and down suggestively* How was it? Was it smexy or not? Lolol, hopefully you guys enjoyed that as much as I did. **

**Please review!**

**Updated – 6/6/2013**


	2. Chapter 2 The Alliance

**A/N: Hi ;P!**

* * *

Neji sipped his sake as he watched.

It's been a little over two months since the destress-therapy mission. And he couldn't get it off his mind. That was all he thought about nowadays.

He couldn't get the images out of his head. They were playing tricks on him. He would always see a flash of pink in his peripheral but when he turned to look, there was not a strand of pink in sight. Then he would feel like he was being watched but not just by any pair of eyes, but by a pair of emeralds.

More often than not, his memories became more vivid in his dreams as he replayed the mission over and over in his mind. He never failed to wake up painfully aroused.

He just couldn't take his mind off the little pink minx.

This never happened after his first destress-therapy mission. The both of them had acted like nothing happened. Of course they were closer than before, but it never made such a huge impact on Neji's thoughts.

Maybe it was because after his first mission, Neji saw his teammate almost everyday, but after his second, he never saw her again. They would only see a glimpse of each other during friendly gatherings or when he was rushed to the hospital after a particularly brutal mission, but they never talked. It made the mission seem surreal.

On more than one occasion, Neji thought the mission was just a dream. But the scratches on his back that took a week to heal were evidence that it really did happen.

He took another sip of his sake.

He was at Kiba's birthday party. Along with thirty other people. So it was safe for him to just quietly enjoy his sake on the couch without being pressured to socialize and make useless small talk.

He was enjoying himself until he saw it.

Until he saw Sakura talking to Shikamaru. He wasn't some jealous, possessive bloke that didn't let her talk to another guy. No, he wasn't jealous and he wasn't possessive. He didn't know what he was.

He couldn't explain the feeling he felt in his chest when he watched as Shikamaru casually entered her personal space and she made no move to push him out of it. All he could say was that it was uncomfortable. And he was certain that he didn't like it.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

If anything, Shikamaru was far closer to Sakura than he was. Shikamaru knew her longer than he did since they went to the Academy together. And Neji knew for a fact that because the Nara was Naruto's Chief Advisor and his Jounin Commander, and Sakura was his Head Medic, the two of them must've spent even more time together when it came to Naruto.

He gripped the small sake dish in his hand when Shikamaru bent down and whispered something into her ear to which she playfully shoved him and giggled.

Shikamaru must've feel Neji's intense stare on the side of his face because he looked up and made eye contact with him. Neither were backing down in the staring contest until Sakura noticed that Shikamaru was sorta preoccupied and followed his line of vision.

Neji finally broke eye contact with Shikamaru to make eye contact with Sakura. He felt a yearning towards the pink-haired medic.

He was too deep into his thoughts to notice Sakura excuse herself from Shikamaru and start making her way towards him.

"Hey there, stranger. How've you been?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Well."

Sakura nodded and looked around, trying to think of something to talk about. Sakura never really talked to Neji before the mission and they didn't really talk after it. They had made no effort to stay in contact. And now it was coming back to bite them in the butt as they sat there, awkwardly nursing their drinks.

She looked over to Shikamaru and caught his eye, a 'help me!' flashing through her eyes. She glared at him when he just laughed and looked away, turning a blind eye to the super awkward pair.

"Are you close to him?"

Sakura's head whipped around so fast that her neck cracked. She groaned a bit before answering. "Shikamaru? Yeah, we're pretty close, I guess." She shrugged and took a sip from the beer in her hand.

"We've had plenty of missions together." Including a couple destress-therapy missions, she added in her head.

An awkward silence took over once again.

Sakura glared at the back of Shikamaru's head until he turned around and made sure that he'd help her out this time. She took a sip to hide her triumphant smirk when she saw him sigh and start to make his way over.

He stood in front of them. "Neji." They nodded to each other.

Sakura crossed her legs and noticed as both of their eyes were drawn to the newly exposed skin on her thighs. She inwardly smirked.

"How've you been?" Shikamaru asked Neji when he finally tore his eyes away from Sakura's legs.

"Good."

Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura sweatdropped. It was still awkward, even with Shikamaru here.

"Forehead girl!" a drunk Ino shouted from across the room.

Sakura sighed. "I gotta go take care of an intoxicated pig. You two talk amongst yourselves." She got up and walked over to the inebriated blond who was hanging off her boyfriend. Sai looked like he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to take advantage of his drunk girl or was he supposed to play the gentleman and make sure she was okay?

Sakura laughed at him.

Both Shikamaru and Neji watched her walk away before they turned to stare at each other. Shikamaru was the first to look away as he sat down in Sakura's vacated seat and took a sip of his beer.

Silence reigned over them as neither one wanted to be the first to talk. They just listened to the sounds of the party and thought about what they were going to say.

Neji sighed. He wanted answers and now was the perfect opportunity to get them.

"Did you have any _missions_ with her?"

Shikamaru looked at him from the corner of his eye as he took another swig. He looked away before nodding slowly. "You?"

Neji nodded before throwing back a shot.

Silence

"Are there others."

Shikamaru's eyes ran through the room before he answered. "Only one other that I know of."

Neji turned to look at him, waiting for the name.

Shikamaru nodded his head towards the corner across the room.

Neji turned his head to see who it was. Sitting there was the ex-ANBU captain with his nose in the ever-present orange book. Neji narrowed his eyes before turning back to the brunette next to him.

"You or him. Who was first?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Me."

Neji grunted.

Silence reigned over them until Sakura came back over after assuring that her best friend was well cared for. Looking between the two of them, she was tempted to plop down on Shikamaru's lap, just to mess with them but decided against it and plopped down between them.

Sakura bit back a laugh as she noticed that both men subconsciously spread their legs a bit wider to brush their thighs against hers.

"How's Ino?"

"As always, hammered but still somewhat coherent."

"Aa, I still don't get how Sai deals with her."

Sakura laughed as she slapped his knee. "Shikamaru! She's not that bad. I mean, you've known her longer than he has, so that means that you had to put up with her longer. _You're_ still alive. See? She's not _that_ bad."

"That means nothing. I have been battered and abused by that crazy woman." Shikamaru said as he finished his beer.

Sakura gave him a sultry smirk and cooed. "Aaah, is the little baby hurt? Do you want Sakura-sensei to look at your boo-boos?" She squeezed her arms into her side and made it seem like her boobs were threatening to pop out of her deep v-neck shirt.

His eyes immediately flew to the twins begging to be touched. Then he slowly but deliberately drew his eyes up her chest, passed her sinful collarbone, up her long neck, and over her gorgeous face to finally reach her wicked green eyes. "Maybe. Do I have to make an appointment?"

Sakura leaned back against the couch and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes, revelling in the attention the two men were paying to her exposed neck and slightly arched back, before peeking through her eyelashes at Neji and then at Shikamaru. "Maybe."

Her eyes surveyed the room before repeating, "Maybe. That is, if I don't already have another appointment tonight."

Both Shikamaru and Neji raised an eyebrow. Sakura smirked to herself before purposefully planting a kiss on only Neji's cheek as she got up. She walked over to her ex-sensei and plopped right down on his lap. His free hand automatically rested on her thigh.

"Hi Kaka-sensei!" Sakura greeted casually, as if she wasn't sitting provocatively in her ex-sensei's lap.

"Yo. What can I do for you on this fine night of celebration and alcoholism?"

Well aware of Neji and Shikamaru's possessive gaze, she nuzzled her nose into Kakashi's clothed neck and took in his masculine scent. "Well, you can...," Sakura trailed off as she whispered a very appealing offer into his ear, after which she nibbled.

His lax hand tightened against her thigh, obviously approving the offer. He looked around the room casually as he asked. "Ah, but how do we slip out without being questioned as to where we are heading?"

Sakura giggled. "The old trick, of course."

He nodded. "Ladies first."

Sakura slipped off his lap and onto the couch next to him before winking over at Neji and Shikamaru. Then she got up and left the room.

Walking right past the bathroom, she shunshinned into Kakashi's apartment and waited for his arrival. Sakura examined her nails as she sat on his bed.

"That's not nice."

Sakura looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Using me to play with your fellow shinobi."

Sakura scoffed. "You knew from the beginning. If you really were offended then you wouldn't even have let me sit on your lap."

Kakashi shed his jounin vest and threw it off to the side. "But I wanted to see what you were going to do."

"Hah! Now you're my partner-in-crime! An accomplice!" Sakura shouted with conviction as she pointed up at him. "You can't get away now!" Her voice slightly deepened.

He just chuckled and kicked his sandals off. "Like I would want to get away." He leaned down as he pulled his mask down and captured her lips with his.

Sakura smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and started kissing down her neck as his hands snaked around her and slowly pulled the zipper to her dress down.

These were the kisses that helped her through one of the worst times of her life. Of their lives.

His lips found hers again as he peeled the dress off her lithe body. Sakura reached up and fingered the hem to Kakashi's shirt before slipping her hands under. Her fingers fluttered over his chiselled abs and smoothed over his hard pecs. She pushed his shirt up and he pulled his arms out and pulled it over his head.

It was when Sasuke finally returned.

Sakura shimmied the rest of the dress off and stepped out of it as it hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck to bring them closer together.

Team Seven was finally all together again. Only to be ripped apart all over again.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. The same thoughts ran through his own head.

Naruto was busy with Hokage work. Sakura was busy with hospital work. Kakashi was busy with ANBU work. Sasuke was busy sitting in a high-security, chakra-depleting prison cell.

Sakura pulled back, tears in her eyes as she looked into Kakashi's. She saw the helpless look in his.

They couldn't do anything about it. The Council demanded it. The village demanded it. Their friends demanded it. Everyone demanded it.

Sakura moved her arms from around Kakashi's neck to around his torso and buried her face into his chest. He buried his face in her hair.

Sasuke's sentence lasted for five years. When he was discharged, he was so weak. It hurt them to see what used to be such a strong shinobi so dilapidated. But it made everyone else relieved. It let everyone else sleep easy at night, knowing that such a serious threat could now do no more harm than a newborn kitten.

It made Sakura sick in the stomach thinking about his horrible state.

"It's alright," Kakashi whispered into her ear once he pulled himself together. "He's alright now."

That was true. Sasuke recovered to his previous strength. It was a slow and painful process but all of Team Seven helped him gain his health back. Villagers still gave him a slightly wider-than-normal berth as he walked by, but they knew that he was on their side now. No traitor would endure what he had to endure only to deflect again. More than their loyalty would be questioned.

It's been three years since he was released. He was now a high-ranking ANBU captain; almost the same level as Neji.

Kakashi carefully laid Sakura down on his bed and slowly kissed away all her worries and sadness. Sakura held her hands to her face as she let all the tears run freely.

Naruto had assigned the two of them the destress-therapy mission about a year into Sasuke's sentence. The blond, himself, had his wife to console him.

Kakashi kissed his way back up to her face and pulled her hands away, placing a kiss into her tear-soaked palms before kissing her tears away.

"Everything's okay now," he whispered.

Sasuke had found a few strong kunoichi to revive the almost-lost Uchiha clan. It was still small, but they were sure that Sasuke would make sure that it would rise to its former glory but without all the hatred and betrayal.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi through her teary vision. She blinked the tears away and really looked at her ex-sensei. He was nearing forty but time had been really good to him. The only tattle-tale signs of his ageing were the few wrinkles at the corner of his eye when he smiled.

Sakura let out a sad laugh. "You need to find someone. You're getting old." She ran her fingers over his cheeks and along his jawbone.

"I did. She's right under me."

Sakura giggled and slapped his bicep. "Go procreate with someone else."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll work on it." He kissed her. "Later."

"With Anko," Sakura said into the kiss. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Who told you about that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Pah-lease, Kaka-sensei. You guys are _so_ not subtle about it."

"Yeah. And yet, you still approached me."

"Only to mess with my men."

"Then do you want to stop?"

"I never said that."

"That's what I thought. Now stop talking and thinking about other men and women, and think about me."

Sakura guffawed. Things were never boring with Kakashi.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru just quietly sat there as they watched themselves get played. They couldn't do anything about it. And they didn't want to.

Trying to do anything about it would've meant Sakura's victory. And they didn't want that.

They were not done yet.

They needed to plan their next move wisely. One slip up and Sakura's victory will be just that: her victory. And they couldn't have that.

Their pride was at stake here. And their manhood.

The two skilled shinobi kept their gazes forward. They couldn't let Sakura know what they were planning. Even though she wasn't here physically, she had eyes everywhere.

"What do you propose we do?" Neji asked casually.

"Break her."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Nara?"

"Not harsh enough." Shikamaru scanned the room to figure out who Sakura's eyes could be. "It won't be easy to break her."

Risking a sideways glance at the lazy tactician. "How do you suppose we go about it?"

Shikamaru continued to look for the rat as he constructed a possibility. Ino was took drunk out of her mind to remember anything in the morning. Sai was too socially clueless. Kiba was also too drunk. Hinata was too shy. Tenten didn't give a rat's ass. Shino was too quiet. Naruto was too boisterous and too inconspicuous to be a recon agent. Chouji was too preoccupied with the buffet table. Who could it be?

"We could present a united front."

"Least expected."

"But she'd be in her element. She's too used to dealing with multiple threats."

"Being on Team Seven can do that to you. More like multiple idiots."

Shikamaru chuckled. Sakura was strong in her own right, but her experience with Team Seven only made her stronger. She knew how to deal with an array of opponents. "We can alternate attacks."

"And come in when she least expects it."

"We have to choose our moments carefully. We need to make it unpredictable."

"We need to make sure that she does not suspect any foul play or the alliance." Neji calmly sipped his sake like her wasn't planning someone's demise.

"We need to draw it out."

"A week."

Shikamaru nodded. "That should be more than enough." He accepted the offered sake.

"This should be more than interesting."

The two deadly shinobi clinked their sake dishes together. Here's to bringing down a common enemy.

They refused to admit defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahaha, I make myself laugh XD. Did I succeed in making you laugh too? I would hope so, except for the part about Sasuke. That made me almost tear up. I wasn't originally planning to make this story so deep, but oh well, I couldn't stop it.**

**I wanna say thank you to those who reviewed! Thanks so much! I love reviews! So I hope for some more for this chapter XD. **

**Please and thank you!**

**Updated – 7/13/2013**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**A/N: =D!**

* * *

Sakura raised her arms above her head as she _stretched_! Feeling the relaxing pops all the way down her spine, she lowered her arms onto the arm rests and let her head hang over the top of the back of her chair. Mindlessly, she twirled herself around on the chair.

She had just got out of a tiring surgery and should be prepping for the next one that was in an hour. But seriously, she needed to unwind a bit. The people who made her schedule were downright crazy. Sure, she could manage the heavy workload, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to kill herself half dead doing it.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks and let out a long sigh. She put her foot down and immediately stopped her spinning. She groaned and put a hand on her forehead, that was a bad idea; the room was still spinning. Guesstimating how much time she had left before a nurse came to get her, she figured she had a little more than an hour.

Grinning to herself, she snickered. An hour of free time meant a half-hour nap! Yay!

Standing up when the room finally stopped spinning, she sauntered into the connected bedroom. Giggling at herself, she closed the door behind her and purposefully kicked her shoes off and threw herself onto the bed. Groaning in sweet bliss when her head met the pillow, she barely noticed the presence standing in the corner of the room.

Recognizing who it was, she ignored it and snuggled her face deeper into the pillow. Mentally setting her biological clock to wake in half an hour, she let herself drift off to dreamland.

A few minutes later, the figure in the corner heard the even, deep breathing of the tired pinkette and began to set his plan in motion. He brought his hands together to place a genjutsu on her to keep in deep slumber. He wouldn't want her to wake up from his ministrations just yet. That'd ruin the whole point of this part of the plan.

Calmly, the figure stalked toward the sleeping beauty on the bed and climbed onto the bed.

* * *

Sakura was having the weirdest dream ever. Well, it wasn't exactly weird, considering it was the fantasy of many kunoichi and even some civilian women. No, it wasn't the subject of the fantasy, but the feeling of it. It felt so real yet she couldn't wake up from it.

Something was pulling at the edge of her mind, telling her that it was real and that it wasn't a dream. She was most likely in danger. But then she thought about it, she was in her private quarters at the hospital. No one would think to attack her there when she was surrounded by many shinobi; albeit injured, but shinobi nonetheless. _And_ she had her own guardian angel that was in the room with her.

So nope, she wasn't in danger.

Trying to shoo away her qualms about possible danger, she let herself relax into the fantasy.

While it wasn't really fantasy, since she never really fantasized about the subject in question, and she had already actually lived it out, so it was more of a memory? No, there was something different about it. His touches seemed more potent.

What else was different? Well, for starters, it was all unprompted.

Sakura moaned as Neji's hands worked their magic on all the knots and kinks in her body. Oh, he definitely knew how to work his fingers. Thinking about his fingers made her think of something else they could do to her.

Another thing was that his touch seemed to bring her to the brink of satisfaction, only to pull back at the last minute.

His hands trailed over her body and left a smoldering trail as he stripped her of the scrubs she was in. She lazily turned onto her back and looked up at him. His face still covered in that infuriating porcelain mask that reminded her of their first sexual encounter.

Huffing, she reached up and removed it, this time without any resistance. She threw it off to the side and trailed her fingers along his jaw and fluttered over the smirk that pulled at his lips. Wanting to wipe it off his face, Sakura grabbed a handful of his standard issue ANBU uniform and pulled his lips to hers.

She couldn't help the guttural moan that erupted from her throat when his fingers found her sweet spot. Feeling his smirk on her lips, she clawed at his clothes to rid him of them. She needed to feel his skin on hers.

Last thing that was weird about this fantasy was how he remained completely silent. That wasn't to say that he wasn't vocal about his apparent arousal, but he wasn't throwing out the witty remarks she was expecting.

Sakura finally removed his last piece of clothing and suddenly rearranged their positions with her now on top. A Cheshire grin appeared as she ground down on his hardened length and as she watched as his eyes seemingly rolled back into his head. Getting ready to get what she wanted, she reached down with her hand to position him at her entrance.

What she didn't expect was for him to be abruptly topping her again. She blinked owlishly up at him when he gave her an evil smirk that slightly disappeared as he trailed kisses down her chest, through the valley between her breasts, over her toned middle, and stopping right when they reached her vaginal mound.

Sakura bit her lip and pulled his head closer to her lady bits to try to get him to quell this fire that he started in her. She gasped slightly when she felt his tongue on her. Wrapping her legs around his head to pull him closer, her arms fanned out and gripped the bed sheets as she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

She thought his fingers were talented. Oh, his tongue easily topped them.

Just as he was about to give her a big O, her eyes flew open and it all disappeared.

* * *

Sakura cursed to herself as she somehow managed to pull through the surgery without any major mishaps when she was severely aroused and severely frustrated at the impossibility of releasing it at the moment. Her hormones must've been out of whack because she couldn't stop thinking about her wet dream. Well, _incomplete_ dream. She was left high and dry when she somehow slept through her biological alarm and woke up to the nurse knocking loudly on her door.

She sighed. Her pheromones must've also been going out at full force because she saw in her periphery that the assisting male medic was trying horribly to hide his slightly tented scrub bottoms. And it didn't help that the hands of the OR nurses were quivering from repressed sexual desires. Luckily, they were a highly trained, highly professional OR team and kept it together throughout the entirety of the surgery.

It wouldn't do them any good to tell the family of the patient that they failed and let the patient die because they were sex-crazed and couldn't control their urges and abandoned the patient to go at it like rabbits on the OR floor. Nope, that would definitely be disastrous.

When she was scrubbing out, she faintly noticed the assisting male medic and one of the OR nurses rushing out to hide in a closet somewhere to get it on.

She sighed once more. What was wrong with her?

Luckily she didn't have another surgery for another few hours, so she set on her personal vendetta to satisfy the fire in her. Changing out of her scrubs and into her usual red outfit, she left the hospital and started her search for either of her two men.

* * *

Frustrated didn't even cover half of what she was feeling at the moment. Livid was more like it. She just found out that the tormentor of her dream was sent out on a mission not even an hour ago. She growled at the ramen-loving Hokage when he told her that he had sent him away. Poor Naruto had no idea what he did wrong, but he did know that he was in extreme pain and that if it wasn't for the furball sealed in him, then he wouldn't have survived the beating.

It was definitely a blessing when an enraged Sakura was around.

Furiously stomping through the streets of the village, she ignored the people who steered clear of her and continued on her rampage.

Kami must've had mercy on her because she spotted her second choice lazily walking down the street in the opposite direction. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she pulled herself into a dark alley and waited for the genius ninja to walk past. When he came into range, her arm shot out and dragged him in.

Shoving him roughly against the side of the building, she attacked his lips with hers.

Resisting the strong urge to smirk, he let her ravage his lips. He knew exactly what caused her to attack him like this. Bringing his hand up to her thigh, he gripped it before hoisting it up to wrap around his waist. She automatically brought her other leg up to tighten her hold on him. He turned them around to push Sakura up against the coarse wall.

Sakura grunted when her back met the bricks. She didn't care about the possibility of being caught doing such intimate actions in public. The potential exposure only heightened her libido.

Shikamaru used his body weight to hold her up against the wall as his hands slid into her shirt and up her skirt and into her shorts. He hiked her shorts up to squeeze her bottom. He pulled away from her lips and trailed open-mouthed kissed along her jaw, reminiscent of the track of kisses from her dream. Her hands fisted his hair when he ground himself against her.

Working on a dark hickey on her neck, he reluctantly pulled apart when he sensed a hawk circling the sky above the alley. They both groaned. Shikamaru waited until Sakura unwound her legs from around his waist and set them on the ground before he pulled away.

Sakura leaned her head against the wall. She was going to _kill_ Naruto for ruining her second chance at satisfying her desires.

With one last kiss that left her weak in the knees, Shikamaru muttered, "Gotta go."

Sakura kept her eyes to the sky, she didn't want to watch him walk away from her.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned as he forcibly deflated himself with disturbing thoughts. This worked well with the plan, but it didn't help that he was being tortured, too. Now _that_ wasn't in the plan.

Just a couple more days and the grand finale will come. Shikamaru will have done his part by then and Neji will have returned from his mission by then.

Until then, they had to curb their own temptations to plow themselves into the lone female member of Team Seven.

* * *

Sakura groaned into her pillow. She was back in her apartment. It's been a few days since her _nightmare_, as she had come to call it. It was definitely more of a sinfully painful mirage than a fantasy. It didn't help that she was left high and dry _again_ the same day when Shikamaru was called away. She had made sure to give Naruto another beating. It seemed like he had given up trying to figure what caused her fury.

She had been too busy to seek out the lazy genius again and Neji still wasn't back from his mission.

She sighed. Since when was she such a pervert and had a mind filled with sex, sex, and more sex? She'd make Kaka-sensei proud with the amount of inappropriate daydreams she had.

Ignoring the urge to jump into the shower and wash all the sweat and grime from her tried body, she let the night breeze from the open window lull her into a dreamless sleep. But it didn't stay dreamless for long.

A lone figure appeared on her open windowsill and watched the expert medic snooze away her exhaustion. He was so tempted to join her on her bed and to wake her up in the most satisfying way possible, but he had to hold himself back. This was for the plan that led to a grand finale. He'll just have to wait for the last act; until then, his right hand was his best friend.

Forming a few quick seals to ensure that the pinkette's slumber continued undisturbed, he formed a few other seals to call upon his clan's specialty. The moonlight shadows all around the room bent and stretched at his will. The dark snakes slithered on the floor around his feet as he soundlessly dropped to the carpet from his perch on the windowsill. He languidly made his way to the end of the bed and leaned against the wall opposite it.

His puppets slowly made their way up the sides of the bed and onto the top of the mattress. They gently gripped the lithe body and carefully flipped her onto her back. Another set of shadows slowly but deliberately slid under her clothes and worked on ridding her of them.

Shikamaru's eyes hungrily raked over her body, the moonlight shining in from the open window cast a ethereal glow on half her person. Seeing her bare body innocently lying on the bed caused not-so-innocent thoughts to race through his mind.

He half-heartedly cursed the object of his desires. Even when she was doing nothing, she was seducing him and the half the population of Konoha. She had no idea about the spell she had on the male population. It was for the safety and survival of mankind that it was pertinent that she not know of her power.

His shadows spread her legs apart and his heart started racing with anticipation. They took hold of her hands and drew them to her womanhood.

* * *

Sakura felt it again. It was the same feeling as before. Once she fell asleep, a calming yet deceiving blanket of security settled over her. She snuggled into its warmth until she felt it. It was an intense heat centered around her groin.

But this time, there was no one adding fuel to the fire.

Maybe, she'll be able to quell her desires this time around. She felt her hands being drawn to the source of the problem. She had no control of them as they ran over her body and caressed it. But she wasn't trying to gain control either; she was perfectly content with what they were doing now.

She brought pulled up her legs and spread them for easy access to her secret place. Trailing a teasing line around her pleasure center with one hand, fingers on her other hand demurely slipped inside.

Her breathing started coming in pants as she played with herself. She was halfway to her climax when she noticed the voyeur casually standing across from the bed. Sakura felt her breathing hitch as her legs were spread even wider by an unknown force, leaving her wide open and on display for the stranger.

No, it wasn't any ol' stranger. She knew him. He was one of her lovers. Even when shrouded in shadows, she easily identified him by his prominent hairstyle.

A sudden streak of naughty and wild ran through her whole body as she quickened the pace of her hands and easily reveled in the unexpectedly welcomed attention to her private show.

She could feel it. It was so close. She was certain that she would get some closure this time. But as she was about to let herself drown in the anticipated waves of pleasure, her spectator suddenly disappeared and along with him, her libido.

* * *

Shikamaru cursed to himself as he fisted himself. It took all his willpower and then some to abandon Sakura's quest to capturing some O's. He didn't know how Neji did it, but Shikamaru was sure as hell suffering the collateral damage of their little plan.

He grunted as he exploded into his hand. It only took a couple strokes and he was done. Honestly, after seeing Sakura do what she did, even though she was asleep and being controlled by his shadows, no one would need more than a bit of encouragement to blow their load.

He panted as he came down from his high. This was for the plan. This self-torture was all going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

Sakura growled.

Since the _second _nightmare a few days ago, she had been mulling over what could possibly be happening to her. And then, just a second ago, it all clicked.

She just got played. Now, what her little birdie told her made all the more sense. This was their little plan that they were talking about. It made no sense the morning after when she received the intel, because the next few days were relatively quiet, so she just assumed that it was wrong. But now, it all made sense.

She growled again before she realized that the patient she was attending to was scared shitless and was now white as a sheet, thinking that he had somehow incurred the wrath of the Sakura's infamous deadly temper and her monstrous strength.

Quickly schooling her face into politely professional and slightly apologetic, she reassured the man that he did nothing wrong that she was just caught up in her thoughts. Excusing herself from the recovering patient, Sakura all but stomped to her office.

Her heels caused clear, resounding clicks throughout the hallway and warned everybody and anybody of her incoming presence, giving innocent bystanders just enough time to dive for cover.

Entering her office and shutting her door with a quiet click–which, for some reason, sounded ten thousand times more frightening than if she had slammed it–she stalked over to her desk and sat down in her chair.

Immediately, her brilliant mind shuffled through various plans. She might not be Shikamaru, but she was still a genius in her own right.

She was going to show them. No one messed with her without suffering some painful backlash. She couldn't help the slightly innocent but slightly evil giggle that passed through her lips. It was time to play.

* * *

**A/N: And so! Was the wait worth it? Did you guys like it? Enjoy it? Well, it seemed like a lot of people wanted to read this chapter since I got a TON of Story Alerts for this story since the last chapter. I mean, like seriously! 70! So that means at least 70 people wanna read my story XD! So happy about that!**

**Also, I feel like whenever I write these lemony scenes, it'll turn out awkward. Hopefully it wasn't that painful to read, =/.**

**And for those who didn't just add my story to their Story Alert subscription, and actually took their time to review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love reviews XD!**

**So once again, I hope you guys liked it! **

**Thank you for reading and please review~!**

**Updated - 8/13/2013**


	4. Chapter 4 The Revenge

**A/N: Hi XD!**

* * *

Neji groaned. Just what did he get himself into? Making Haruno Sakura his enemy was the worst thing ever. Especially when he was craving her so badly.

There he sat at the bar with his fellow blue-balled shinobi, both of them practically drowning themselves in misery as they recalled what had happened the past few days. And it was their fault, too, trying to win a fight against the woman of their fantasies.

It was going pretty well, if you didn't count how hard it was for them to resist the pink-haired medic, for most of the week. They had each done their part to drive her wild, Naruto's unknowing contributions had made it even better.

And then she figured it out.

So much for keeping it a secret.

And when she let them know that she knew, oh boy, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And she was _scorned_. Which in turn made them _really_ screwed, as she used their pent up frustrations to her advantage, and the fact that she had Kakashi to turn to if she needed to take care of anything.

Her first counterattack was right when Neji returned from his mission. He wasn't even within one hundred feet passed the village gates when he was ambushed, thoroughly ravished, and then abandoned. Just like that.

So he, who had been on a three day long mission with only men and no privacy to relieve himself, cursed everything in the name of Kami and was about to abandon the plan to immediately locate the woman and drill into her. The only reason he didn't was because he had to attend to another dire problem. In the short seconds that he was attacked, the infuriating woman had somehow dyed his hair green. Not just any green, not even a nice forest green, but an eye-blinding, bright, neon, _highlighter_ green.

How the hell she did that, he'll never know, nor did he want to.

And he felt sorry for those who were standing at the worst angles ever where the sun bounced off his hair and nearly blinded them.

He also felt sorry for him and Shikamaru. But he still had some pride left after changing his hair back to its original color so he intended to meet up with Shikamaru to warn him and to regroup.

But somehow, this time, Naruto was on Sakura's side and had sent Neji to do border patrol for a day and a half.

And so, Shikamaru was left oblivious to Sakura's counterattack.

Shikamaru, from his place next to Neji at the bar, had his face in his hands, too distraught and sexually frustrated to even form his signature hand formation to go fabricate new plans.

They should've known. Never piss off Haruno Sakura when you're sober, never piss her off when you're drunk, and definitely never piss her off when she's the object of your desires and you're so desperate that you'd even make a kage bushin to live out your fantasies without jumping the actual person.

Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh.

He was still trying to figure out who the little birdie was, not saying that Sakura couldn't have figured it out without the tip, but she would've figured it out a little later. Like when Neji and he pounced her after thoroughly torturing her. Like how it was supposed to be.

But that obviously didn't happen.

As he tried to figure out the the little birdie was so that he could get back at that person, half of his mind couldn't help but remember Sakura's counterattack at him.

He had no warning at all. Though he had suspicions in the back of his mind, his mind obviously wasn't working properly because he was deprived and sex-crazed for one aggravatingly satisfying woman that he'd do anything for if she asked him.

It was a completely guerilla-style attack. Pure genius on her part. Not like he expected anything less, but still, he couldn't help but give her a nod even though it was what made even his right hand not enough to satisfy him.

This time, too, it seemed like Naruto was on her side.

The two of them were going over some treaties and trade negotiations with the blond Hokage, when Shizune came in to give him some documents from Tsunade, and Sakura began her attack.

Oh she was very sneaky and _very_ sly.

While Naruto's attention was focused on Shizune and the documents she delivered, Sakura started _stretching_ and Shikamaru couldn't help himself from watching her every move. First she started by stretching out her triceps and pulled her right elbow that was bent behind her head with her left hand, pushing her chest out in the process. He should've been ashamed at how fast his eyes flew to the girls. Oh how he wanted to palm one of them.

When she finished stretching her other arm, Naruto was done talking to Shizune and she was making her way to the door. And so, Shikamaru was forced to go back to helping Naruto with the treaties and trade negotiations.

Her next attack was when a team came back from a mission and was reporting to the Hokage. Sakura had decided that she needed to stretch out her hamstrings, so she bent down and reached for the floor, leaving her butt up in the air.

Images of pounding into her from behind assaulted his mind.

Then the team left and he was forced to once again ignore the delicious pink vixen in favor of the negotiations.

And another team came in and Sakura slid down _slowly_ into the splits. It's not like that was the time he ever saw a kunoichi do one, Ino did one every time they warmed up and cooled down, but man! He doesn't think he'll ever look at one the same way after Sakura leaned forward and put her chest on the floor. He could just imagine her riding him and then bending forward so that her girls rubbed against his chest.

Then that team left and Shikamaru was forced to push those images to the back of his mind.

The last team that came in was a team of ANBU, which Shikamaru recognized as one of the most perverted ones, so when Sakura raised her leg to do a vertical splits, the team did nothing to hide their wandering eyes, even if they did have their masks on.

Shikamaru was torn between killing that team of ANBU and imagining taking Sakura against the wall, her leg on his shoulder. He had inwardly groaned at that point.

And then Shikamaru was never happier than the moment that team left and he continued advising Naruto, distracting himself from his own desires.

When Sakura left to go to her shift at the hospital, and Naruto was focused on the documents before him, she swayed her hips sultrily and just before she opened the door to leave, she winked at him over her shoulder and then disappeared.

It was then that Shikamaru groaned out loud, catching Naruto's attention. He was groaning because of what Sakura did and because he couldn't believe that Naruto hadn't noticed any of it!

And so now, as Shikamaru sat at the bar with his head in his hands, he was also trying to hide the tent in his pant from just _remembering_ what Sakura did.

Neji also had his head in his hands as he thought about Sakura's second attack on him, because obviously, the first attack just wasn't enough to get her revenge.

The second attack was when he was showering and Sakura had come over to the compound to hang out with Hinata. Hinata had been called to her father's office so Sakura slipped away from her room and found his. And what a sight it was, seeing her in his futon when he returned from the bathroom.

Sure, she was only lying on it, staring at the ceiling, but the sight of her on his bed with her hair fanned out on his pillow reminded him of their mission with her under him.

When she finally looked away from the ceiling and looked at him, she turned onto her side, which emphasized her curves, and stared at him intensely. He was frozen in the spot where his stood as a smile so sexy it should be illegal appeared on her face. Without batting an eyelash, she traced a hand along her hips, down the curve of her waist, up her ribcage and into her hair.

He easily replaced her hand with his tongue in his mind.

Then she sat up and was on her knees, her head leveled with his groin, _licking_ her lips.

Oh good lord.

If he took a few steps forward then her tongue would be on him. But he couldn't, he was still frozen from her eyes,

When he heard Hinata calling for Sakura from down the hall, he cursed the stars but thanked the heavens, because it was then that Sakura stood up and raised her arms above her head, stretching out her back and arching it in the process.

She had to walk pass him to get to the door and when she did, she touched him. It wasn't an inappropriate place at all, it was just a tap on his bicep, but the mere contact gave him a full-on boner. Not that he hadn't been tenting from her actions, but the small tap made him harden even more.

So when Sakura finally left the room, he immediately got to rubbing one out. But he was absolutely devastated when he realized that it just wasn't enough. He needed to be in her. He _needed_ her.

And now, Neji, too, was trying to hide his tent under the bar ledge.

Then they both felt a tap on their shoulder. They turned to see who it was and paled and salivated at the same time. There Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, dressed in a little black dress that was _really_ little.

They watched as her eyes darted from their eyes to their laps and then back to their eyes. An evil smirk spread across her face.

They both inwardly gulped. What more could she do to them that she hasn't already done?

"Forehead! Come on!"

Neji and Shikamaru turned to see Ino also all dressed up on the dance floor. Shit. They can already see where this was heading. And it was _definitely_ not good for them. Not one bit. Especially in their state.

Sakura walked over to Ino, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process. Once she got to the blonde, they started dancing so _dirtily_ it should be in the bingo book with a "flee on sight" warning if the male race didn't want to be killed off immediately from blood loss. A new species of vampire indeed.

Sakura was _grinding_ up on Ino even though they were both girls. The two tortured men idly wondered to themselves if they planned that on purpose because their minds automatically replaced Ino with themselves. The pinkhead had her arms raised up behind her, her hands tangled in Ino's long blond locks, her head thrown back on the blonde's shoulder, her back arched. The blonde looked down Sakura's chest from her place behind her, her hands on her best friend's hips, bringing them even closer together. Ino was still taller, even if the both of them had heels on.

They both had half-lidded eyes, really living in the moment, enticing everyone around them.

As soon as everyone passed out from blood loss, both men and women alike, Ino and Sakura pulled apart, laughed out loudly, and fist-bumped. All in a day's work.

Neji and Shikamaru, even in their passed out state, agreed with one another that it'd be best that they surrender to their woman. How they even thought that they'd beat her was beyond them.

If they could, they would raise a white flag, but even their miniscule amount of pride left wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

"HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!" Sakura laughed haughtily into her hand.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Each mother quickly attended to their frightened child.

Sasuke took a seat next to his old teammate. "Sakura, stop it. You're scaring the babies."

Sakura only continued snickering into her hand. "Oh hohohohoho, Sasuke-kun, you can't deny that you're curious about what happened."

"I can and I don't want to hear even one thing that caused you to act like a crazy woman and scare my kids."

Sakura pouted slightly before resting her head on her folded arms on the dinning table. She turned to look up at Sasuke as he sipped his tea. "You're no fun."

"And you're troublesome."

"Hmph!" Sakura turned so that she was looking away from him.

Sasuke looked at the back of her head before his eyes trailed down to her shoulders that, even though she was relaxed right now, were full of tension, along with her back. He could practically see all the knots in her muscles.

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "Have you been overworking again?"

No answer.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed again. "Have you been overworking again?" he repeated.

Sakura finally turned her head to look back at him and sighed herself. "Maybe. It seems like either there are more and more likely-fatal missions _or_ our shinobi are getting weaker and getting hurt more easily. I don't want it to be either, but the situation at the hospital isn't helping to refute either possibility. It also doesn't help that we're slightly understaffed." She buried her face in her arms.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he reached over to comb Sakura's hair with his fingers. He didn't stop even when Sakura peeked up from her arms. "Don't you have someone to help with the stress?"

Sakura giggled. "Oh _yes, _I do. I've been busy playing with them the past few days. Now I'm just waiting for their surrender."

He rolled his eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What did you do to them this time?"

"Give them what they deserved." Sakura turned her nose up into the air. "And more."

Sasuke leaned over and kissed the lock of hair in his hand. "Well, for whatever reason, remember that I'm here, too."

Sakura looked at him as she sat up and cocked her head. "How should I take that?" she asked softly.

"As it is." The distance between them started disappearing.

Only a small kiss happened between them before Sakura pulled away slowly, running a hand through her hair. She looked away with her other hand on her lips. She didn't know why, but tears started gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Without looking at him, she said, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I don't know why–" She wiped away at the tears in her eyes. "I'll always remember that."

"Sakura."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'll always be there for you, too, but just remember that there are others you can lean on." Sakura looked to the dinning room doorway.

Sasuke followed her line of vision and turned to see his three wives standing there with his kids in their arms. How long have they been standing there? Sasuke wasn't worried about them being jealous, he had especially made sure of that when he was courting each and every one of them. He didn't need petty emotions like jealousy in any of his relationships.

But he was still slightly surprised to see a smirk, a soft smile, and a dazzling smile on each of their faces. They knew what the deal was and they knew for a fact that there were going to be more women to share their husband with, so they didn't mind. They knew what they had signed up for when they married Uchiha Sasuke under the CRA.

Sakura smiled at the budding Uchiha Clan. She leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before getting up. "I gotta go mess with my men some more. I'll see you later." She nodded at each of the women before leaving.

Sasuke silently got up and walked over to his three wives and three kids. He looked at each and every one of them, swearing to protect all of them with his life.

No one was going to hurt his family anymore.

* * *

Sakura walked back to her apartment silently with her hands linked together behind her back. She kept her eyes on the ground, kicking around the occasional rock on the road. A mysterious smile formed on her face as she thought of how happy she was for Sasuke and his new family.

Seems like everyone was gaining new members to their family lately. Hinata just announced that she was pregnant with Naruto's first child, so did Tenten with Lee's second child, Sai finally popped the question to Ino who announced to the whole world 'yes!', the unexpected relationship between Shino and Hana was revealed, Kiba and Chouji reportedly accepted an omiai, and Kakashi was said to be looking for a ring.

Sakura looked up at the sky as she let out a huff. People really needed to stop upping the game around her. How was she ever going to catch up to them?

When she reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Don't you know it's rude to break into people's houses when they're not there?"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Devious, aren't I *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*?**

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I've gotten 13 new reviews (love it!), don't know how many more favorites (XD) , and 31 more alerts (*whistles*, didn't think that was possible!)! Never thought I'd get 101 alerts for a story, my previous record being 69 alerts for _Restrained Wants_, and that was quite fulfilling, knowing that at least 69 people wanted to read my story. But to think that they're 101 people for this story! Kya! I love it!**

**Second of all, this is a kinda sad, but as I mentioned in the first chapter, this will be a short story. And with that being said, I'm sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last =[.**

**So until then, please let me how this chapter was an drop a review.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Updated – 8/31/2013**


	5. Chapter 5 The Surrender

**A/N: Hi =]!**

* * *

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow when she got no response. Then she shrugged and went to take off her holsters and medic pack, dropping them off in her room.

But she could practically _hear_ their not so innocent intentions. She could feel their eyes on her, one set going up her body while the other going down.

Sakura smirked. Are they here to finally surrender?

She continued to ignore them as she poured herself some water to drink. She can wait. If they didn't want to talk, then she won't talk.

Remembering that there were some scrolls she wanted to read she went to go get those and then plopped down onto the couch in the living. She crossed her legs and got comfortable. She unrolled one of them and soon forgot about the two intruders in her home.

Let's see how long until they crack.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji watched her every move.

They had come to surrender, but as soon as they saw her, they started warring with themselves. They wanted to surrender to finally fulfill their desires, but whatever male pride and dignity they had left started rebelling again.

And at the same time, they were glaring at each other. Once they surrendered, who was going to get the pinkhead first?

Neji felt he should be first because Shikamaru had been with the vixen many more times than he had. Truthfully, Neji had only been with Sakura once, making it even harder for him.

Shikarmaru felt he should be first because he _was_ Sakura's very first, and he's known her much longer than the Hyuuga has.

The lightning bolts could be seen between their eyes as they battled it out mentally.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that when she looked up once to check up on how they were doing.

Was this a new jutsu or something? Something Neji learned from Gai-sensei? Something Shikamaru learned from Asuma-sensei's widow? Very interesting. Then she went back to her scroll.

As soon as she looked away from them, she felt their eyes one her once again.

To tease them even more than she already has, she uncrossed her legs slowly and recrossed them the other way.

She silently giggled to herself before marveling at how much she has changed. If she could go back in time and tell her 5-year-old self that she was going to grow up to become such a tease, she wondered how different she would've been. If she could tell her 5-year-old self to love herself more and to not care about other people opinions so much, what would've happened?

If she could tell her younger self that people's words were only words, words by meaningless bullies who were insecure themselves. Bullies who proved their own existence by picking on those smaller than them to feel bigger. Those people didn't know how it was to be beat down but still come out shining. Those people may be the one with power when they were younger, but as soon as they get into the real world, they're crushed by those with the real power.

Sakura glared at the innocent words on the scroll in her hands before snarling with a slight smirk. Those who bullied her before were the first ones killed because of their false over-confidence, and for those who survived the war, Sakura had long since surpassed them above and beyond, making them _her_ subordinates.

And as their superior, she could haze them all she wants. Snap snap snap.

She must've been putting out some major KI because she felt her men take a step back. Sakura was about to reign it back in but then decided to use it to her advantage. She put the scroll down onto the coffee table in front of her and crossed her arms under her chest, their eyes immediately attracted to the pushed up girls.

She rolled her eyes at them before giving each of them a blank stare. "Well?"

Silence.

"What do you guys have to say for yourselves?"

Silence.

In her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but see them as little boys getting scolded by their moms, with their eyes to the floor, not making any eye contact, hands behind their backs, and scuffing their shoe on the floor. If it was like then Sakura was definitely a MILF. Definitely. Sniffles.

"No one wants to talk?"

Silence.

"Well, it's your loss. The longer you wait, the more you suffer. I can wait as looong as I want."

Sakura was totally bluffing a bit. Okay, maybe a lot. But they didn't need to know that.

They totally thought that she had gone to Kakashi to relieve some of her stress but that wasn't true. It was true that she was _with_ him, but only to help him make sure that it was Anko who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And that, so far, was successful because Sakura heard that Naruto heard that Hinata heard that Ino saw him looking around into the window cases at jewelry stores.

So that makes Sakura's help a success.

But that also made her one very stressed woman.

It didn't help that the hospital seemed to be getting busier and busier that she practically lived there now in the connected bedroom. Whose ever idea it was, was genius! Having a bedroom connected to the doctor's office.

The only reason she was here in her actual apartment was because she felt two not-so-foreign presences in her humble abode. If not, then she would've went straight back to the hospital from the Uchiha Compound to do a few more rounds before knocking out in the connected bedroom. And the only reason she had time to visit was because she bribed Shizune into taking her surgeries in exchange for taking care of Tsunade-sensei for a week so that Shizune could take a vacation.

She groaned inwardly to herself. What the hell was she thinking?! Sure she wanted to visit Sasuke, but not that much! Why oh why did she do it? It was only four surgeries, but now she has to take care of her forever drunken sensei who just can't seem to win. But after her time with her shishou, she knew what it meant for Tsunade-sensei to win. So as much as she felt sorry for Tsunade's losing streak, no one hopes for her to win, because that only meant something bad was going to happen, was happening, or already happened somewhere. It was a bad omen. Even worse than drinking from a cracked teacup while walking with a torn shoelace.

Sakura focused her attention back to her boys, neither of them have spoken up yet.

So, she decided to prod some more. "So, whose plan was it?"

Their heads snapped up so fast, she heard their necks crack, they even made a slight face at it. They looked at each other before looking back at her, still remaining tight-lipped.

"You guys didn't think I knew about it? Well now it's preeeetty obvious that I do."

Silence.

"You two are as stubborn as mules. Are you proud of that? Well, here's something you should know, I've spent more than half my life with men a million times more stubborn than you two, and I made them sing time and time again."

Silence.

But this silence was different from all the other silences before. Sakura could feel the rising tension in this silence. They were fighting with themselves before, but now she could really feel it.

"I'm sure that I can make you guys sing, too. We can do it the easy, not-so-painful way, or we can do it the hard, really-painful way. Not that you two aren't already in a lot of pain. As far as I can see, you two look like you're ready to jump _each other_ like rabbits to get it on."

Neji's eyebrow twitched and Shikamaru's lip curled in slight disgust. Sakura smirked, finally a physical reaction. Now she just needed to keep going until they crack.

"I really don't mind if you want to put a show on for me. I mean, I already put a show on for both of you, against my will and practically drugged, if I recall."

If either of them were lesser men, they would've looked sheepishly to the side. But they weren't, so they went with this face (-_-) instead, complete with a sweatdrop. They could hear the bitter tone in her voice loud and clear.

"It's not fair that I put a personal show on for both of you while neither of you perform for me. I feel hurt." Sakura did her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

Sakura could see the slightest quiver of their bottom lips as she melted them with her intense, heartbreaking stare. Then she pouted and looked away. "I mean, I can always get Kaka-sensei to put a show on for me. He would _gladly_ accept." She ran her tongue along her top lip as she insinuated naughty naughty thoughts.

She would've made jokes about their junk, but she knew for a fact that there was nothing wrong with their junk and that they definitely knew how to use it. She nodded sagely inwardly to herself.

A vein popped in Neji's forehead and Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed.

Ooo, a bigger reaction.

She demurely raised an eyebrow at them. "Hm? You guys don't like that?"

Neji frowned and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I believe that it was your faults that I've been pushed into a corner. And it seems very clear to me, that neither of you want to leave me satisfied. So as a responsible woman, I can take care of the matter myself." With that, Sakura uncrossed her legs and spread them a bit slowly. Then she ran her hand along the hem of her skirt.

She peeked up at them through her lashes, her brilliantly green eyes piercing through them. She could see the miniscule movements of tension in their bodies. Neji's hand was twitching, Shikamaru's chest stopped rising and falling as she took his breath away.

Just a little more.

Sakura threw her head back against the sofa and pulled her legs apart all the way, her hand slipping into the bottom of her skirt.

Then they pounced.

And Sakura burst out laughing.

Even through her laughing fit, she could tell that her two men were confused as hell. They must've looked like a really odd trio because she was there laughing her ass off with two of Konoha's most eligible bachelors on either side of her on her couch, a lost look on both their faces.

Sakura let them stay confused for a little longer until she curbed her laughter and wiped away the mirthful tear from her eyes.

"Oh, that was priceless."

Neji and Shikamaru blinked.

"You guys–haha–you guys actually thought I was going to–haha–going to do it?"

They blinked again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "First of all, I would never give you guys another free show unless you guys give me one in return. And second of all, I'm wearing shorts."

Neji and Shikamaru looked down at her legs and immediately realized that she wore shorts under her skirt, so even if she were to reach down under skirt, she would still have her shorts.

Sakura burst out laughing when she saw it click in their minds. "Oh boy–haha–that was good, really good." Her tense form relaxed, her whole body went slack. "Whew. That felt good."

She leaned her head against the back of the couch, this time with no pretenses. Sakura sighed. When was the last time she laughed so freely? It felt like she was in a long distance relationship with true laughter, like sleep was a long lost lover of hers, and like work was the high maintenance boyfriend that she loves but it tires her out.

And it didn't help that her real-life lovers were trying to play her. She was still bitter about it.

She was so tempted to just stretch it out like a cat and nap on their laps until she needed to go back to the hospital in the morning. But she knew that they weren't going to let her go that easily, especially with that trick she just played on them. It was a simple trick, but they were already high strung enough, and there is nothing more dangerous than a stressed out shinobi.

And so, Sakura closed her eyes and waited. The ball was in their court.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and then down at Sakura's jelly-like form inbetween them. They already knew that she was super stressed out before–why else would Naruto assign her the destress-therapy missions?–but they never realized how long it's been since they heard her laugh without inhibitions.

Or if she ever did.

Neji could never recall a time, but Shikamaru immediately knew when the last time it was. It was when they were still in the Academy, before the war, before Orochimaru's attempted invasion, before the Chuunin Exams, before her Wave mission, before Sasuke. Before she met Sasuke but after she met Ino.

Shikamaru clenched his fist and his jaw.

He was on okay terms with the Uchiha Clan Head, but he was still one of the major players in getting him locked up. The Uchiha deserved it, for everything he did to Konoha. For everything he did to Naruto. For everything he did to Sakura.

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke now had some sort of romantic feelings for his old teammate, he also knew that Sakura wouldn't reject him, but he also knew that they had a strange mutual agreement that Sasuke would turn to his wives for anything he needed and that Sakura was free to be with anyone she wanted.

Shikamaru clenched his fist tighter before looking up at Neji, who was giving him a knowing look.

If one was to sum up the reason for all the shit that ever happened, it would be: the Uchiha Clan. But now it was a relatively sensitive topic, especially around those who were particularly close with the current Uchiha Clan Head. While the clan has lost a lot of its prestige and almost all of its members, no one will deny that they expect it to return to its former glory. And no one will deny the expectation that everyone had. That Sakura was expected to become its matriarch. Even now, after Sasuke had taken in three wives, many were still waiting for the news to reach them that Sakura married Sasuke.

But it was only those who did not know about the strange pact between the two that assumed such things.

Neji looked closely at his lover, he could see the lingering tension in her relaxed form, the stress lines on her forehead, the bags and dark circles around her closed eyes. He looked up at Shikamaru and they silently formed their own pact: to forever watch over this beautiful, overworked, violent, sweet, sometimes under-appreciated, talented, smart, short-tempered, competitive, stubborn woman.

Sakura's soft, long breaths let them know that she had crossed into dreamland. Neji leaned down and kissed the top of her head while Shikamaru kissed her temple. They both scooted closer to her to shield her body with their own and just to be closer to woman they both loved.

They quietly watched over her sleeping form.

That is, until 20 minutes later when the _sexiest_ moans started slipping out of her throat and if that wasn't enough to remind the two men of their blue balls, she started shifting around in her sleep and ended up with her tush in Shikamaru's lap and her head in Neji's.

A shiver ran down both their backs as heat and desire pooled below their stomachs. And there was nothing they could do about it as Sakura was asleep and the other lover was right there.

"Nnnnn–mmmm–ah, Neji, uuuuugh."

Neji's little soldier immediately stood at attention and was harder than ever. It definitely didn't help that Sakura's delectable mouth was right there in his lap.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmmmm–Shika!"

Shikarmaru was doing absolutely everything in his power to restrain himself from tearing off Sakura's shorts and taking her in her sleep.

And then she started _moving_. As in purposefully gyrating her hips deeper into Shikarmaru's lap and making out with Neji's tent. Both shinobi swore that this was the worst torture they had ever had to endure, and that was definitely saying something as their eyes practically rolled back into their head and as they broke out into a sweat, trying to endure this much teasing.

What Sakura had done to them the past few days was nothing in comparison to what she was doing to them now. What was worse was that she was right there, touching them, but she was unconsciously doing it. There was no way that they could relieve themselves when Sakura was asleep.

Right as they thought that they would either pass out from the pain of their arousal or give in and thoroughly and roughly dominate Sakura's body until she woke and even after she woke, even with the other there, that Sakura's front door opened.

"Sakura, I want you to see the ring I picked out for Anko. Saku–oh." There standing on her threshold was her old sensei with a small velvet box in his hands. It was super awkward until he cocked his head and smirked.

"Sakura, I think you should stop messing with them. They look like their about to explode."

Slightly wided-eye but still clouded, they looked down into their laps to see Sakura's sleeping form shivering. It took them a while to realize that it was from her holding in her laughter. That is until she rolled off their laps and onto the floor.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She rolled around like a fish out of water. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T–HAHAHAHAHA–I CAN'T BREATHE–HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She didn't care that she was ramming into her coffee table or that her floor was dusty or that the dust was getting into her throat, making it even harder for her to breathe.

"HAHAHAHA! I WISH–HAHAHAHA–I WISH I COULD'VE–HAHAHAHAHA–YOUR FACES!"

Shikarmaru and Neji were practically stones. They have never felt so humiliated in their entire lives. But soon, their anger began rising to astronomical levels.

"Oh my god, haha, whew, haha, now that felt good." Sakura laid on her floor, starfishing and everything, until she felt the enormous amount of KI coming from her enraged lovers.

Oops. Well, that was her signal to get the hell out of there.

She shot up and was at Kakashi's side in less than a second. "Kaka-sensei, let's go talk about that ring of yours." She grabbed him by the wrist and was about to gun it faster than Roadrunner when she turned back to her lovers who were now slowly making their ways to her, a feral look in their eyes. "I accept your apology and your surrender, and this should teach you to never mess with me." She blew a final kiss at them before shunshining the hell out of there before they really did pounce on her.

Well, this one definitely counted as her victory and she definitely wasn't running away because she couldn't handle the two of them at once. Nope, definitely not.

She did her fist pump before skipping down the empty road with her arm hooked around Kakashi's.

She could practically hear their howls of rage, anger, and frustration from the other side of the city.

Yeap. Definitely her victory.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

**A/N: And so! It is complete! How was it? Did I get you guys in the end? **

**If you guys are wondering who the little birdie is, then good luck trying to find out, because even _I_ don't know who it is and I was the one who wrote it! Can you believe that? Well if you guys have any idea, let me know, lol!**

**And so, with a few parting words, I will put this story to rest – it was so fun writing this story, hahaha. It was so refreshing after writing stories like _Restrained Wants_, _Unrestrained Wants_, and _Lost and Found_. I originally wanted only three chapters for this story but it refused to end as I wrote the third chapter and so I extended it to five. And as the ending, I didn't want it to turn into a typical threesome or menage a trois, so I decided to just leave them hanging, hard XD.**

**Also, if you guys have noticed, I added humor for the genre, since I've gotten quite a few reviews saying that they were laughing their heads off, lol. I never intended for this story to be funny, or at least not _that_ funny. **

**So with that, _The Mission_ has come to an end and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews and let me know what you guys thought one last time for this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 8/19/2013**


End file.
